Edmontonia
General Statistics *Name: longiceps *Name Meaning: From Edmonton *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6.6-7 meters (22-23 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Nodosauridae *Place Found: Canada, USA *Describer: Paterson and Sternberg, 1928 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility Tab: 3 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 640 **Rock/Paper: 480 *Types: **Defense Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Blitz Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 突撃重戦車 **English: The Heavy Assault Tank **Taiwanese: 突擊重戰車 *Card Rarity: Bronze *Altered Form: Super Edmontonia Availability *Japanese **6th Edition (New; 012-竜; Defense Type) **2007 1st Edition (008-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (008-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 2nd Edition (010-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 3rd Edition (010-竜; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **2007 4th Edition (011-竜; Blitz Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (011-竜; Blitz Type) **Gekizan 1st Edition (005-竜; Heroic Type) **Non-sale North American Egg (EGG-011-竜) **Non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze *English **5th Edition (New; 012-Dino; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (008-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (010-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (010-Dino; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (011-Dino; Blitz Type) *Taiwanese **4th Edition (New; 012-龍; Defense Type) **Series 2 1st Edition (008-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (010-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition (010-龍; Blitz Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (011-龍; Blitz Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg Edmontonia Card 3.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) EdmontoJap20071stback.jpg|Back of Edmontonia arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Edmontonia Card 2.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Edmontonia Card Eng S1 5th.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (English 5th Edition) Edmontonia Card Eng S1 5th back.jpg|Back of Edmontonia arcade card (English 5th Edition) Edmontonia Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Edmontonia Card Eng S2 2nd back.jpg|Back of Edmontonia arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Edmontonia Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Edmontonia arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) EdmontoniaS23rdback.JPG|Back of Edmontonia arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Edmontonia Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) EdmontoS24thback.jpg|Back of Edmontonia arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) EdmontoTai5th.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) EdmontoTaiS21st.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) EdmontoTaiS21stback.jpg|Back of Edmontonia arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) EdmontoTaiS23rd.jpg|Edmontonia arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) (probably) *Location: Caribbean Sea, 1718 *Debut: Dinosaurs of the Caribbean *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Edmontonia *Other: The only version of its card to be properly seen was its grayscale armor-activating version. Move Cards ;Rock Roller :Edmontonia spun and slammed into a large round boulder, sending it rolling at its opponent! TCG Stats Edmontonia *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-044/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: cropped Geki 1st arcade card *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Edmontonia *Flavor Text: It's likely that this herbivore used its large, forward-facing spikes as weapons, ramming them into its enemies. Plated Edmontonia *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKAA-024/100, DKAA-097/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Fighter :If this Dinosaur ties a battle, it stays in play. (It isn't considered to have won or lost the battle.) Edmontonia-Plated TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Plated Edmontonia Colossal Rare TCG card Caribbean Edmontonia *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKDS-025/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 55 anime scene *Flavor Text: The Edmontonia's spikes may have been used for more than just fighting off hungry Albertosaurus or Daspletosaurus. Male Edmontonia probably used them in contests with each other, too. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Edmontonia was first summoned by Gavro in Dinosaurs of the Caribbean to dig a hole looking for the Blue Cosmos Stone (in the wrong spot) and ended up chasing away the nearby British soldiers who were pursuing Jim and his father, but was quickly recalled. Gavro summoned it again later to attack Max and Rex. It fought Ace in its Spectral Armor form, but started losing to his DinoTector form. When Rex was about to use a Move Card, Gavro summoned Diceratops in its Spectral Armor form alongside Edmontonia, but then Terry joined the battle in his DinoTector form to help Ace, knocking Edmontonia away. When the battle broke onto the beach, Edmontonia knocked Ace down and used Rock Roller, but Terry countered the Move with Ultimate Fire, knocking the boulder away and defeating Edmontonia, destroying its Spectral Armor. Its card was presumably reclaimed by Dr. Z or the Alpha Trio shortly thereafter, but the boulder landed at the top of a ledge and then rolled down at the D-Team during the episode's cliffhanger. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 前につき出した大きなトゲを持つ草食恐竜だ。これをぶきに体当たりをしていたようだ。 **English: A herbivore with large, forward-facing spikes. It can ram enemies with these spikes. **Taiwanese: 在前方有著極大尖刺的草食恐龍,似乎都是以這個做為武器來做衝撞攻擊。 *It is the first Bronze rarity Earth Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Sauropelta, Euoplocephalus, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Corythosaurus, Camarasaurus, and Dilophosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale North American Egg card. *Along with Torvosaurus, Baryonyx, Torosaurus, Shantungosaurus, and Ceratosaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Stalwarts of Bronze card. *Edmontonia is the only dinosaur in the anime for whom a colored version of its card is never seen. The only version seen is the grayscale version used to apply its Spectral Armor after it was summoned. *Edmontonia and Pawpawsaurus are the only ankylosaurs without tail clubs that appear in the anime. *Edmontonia had the same roar as Fukuisaurus and Jobaria, a curious inter-Element usage. *It was the only dinosaur of the Space Pirates who was (likely) reclaimed by the Alpha Gang after its defeat by them (despite being defeated by the Alpha Gang, Jobaria and the second Carcharodontosaurus were reclaimed by the D-Team, though its unknown who reclaimed Gigas in the finale). *Other than name, there are no statistical differences between the Edmontonia and Caribbean Edmontonia TCG cards. As the TCG limits a player to 3 copies of any given card, using both of these dinosaurs would allow a player to include up to 6 dinosaurs with this set of statistics (Earth, Scissors, 1700 Power, etc.) in their deck if they wanted to. Gallery Edmontia nagoya.gif|Edmontonia on NagoyaTV DKDS-024b.jpg|Spectral Armor Edmontonia TCG card Category:DS Game Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Alpha Gang Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG